The person she's waiting for
by Ms animefan
Summary: A young girl appears at Seisou Academy one day, claiming to be waiting for her cousin. But who exactly is her cousin? What is she up to? Chapter 4 uploaded. Please R & R ! thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**Tsuchiura – 6.00 PM**

Sitting on a bench located at the entrance of the prestigious Seisou Academy was a little girl, of no more than ten years old. She was dressed in a pink t-shirt and a pair of faded denim jeans. The sun above her was setting, sending streaks of amber and orange into the azure sky, and it's rays landed on her hazel curls that cascaded down onto her little shoulders.

As the academy's students walked past her in drips and drabs, her butterscotch eyes cautiously scanned the crowd, hoping to find the person she was waiting for.

" Hey, who's that girl over there? Is she even allowed to be here?" a General Education student babbled as he walked past her, causing the brunette to feel uncomfortable in her seat. A small breeze past by, playing with her brown hair, gently caressing her face, and her eyes fell uneasily to the ground, shrouded with disappointment as her cousin was nowhere to be seen. There was a long and slender instrument case placed horizontally across her lap and since she'd been waiting there she had never loosened her grip on its handle. As time crawled by at an excruciating slow and torturous pace, she closed her eyes and fervently wished that her cousin would turn up soon. When she opened her eyes, most of the students had already left the school, causing a wave of relief to wash over her.

"Erm, hey little kid, why are you here alone by yourself?" a tall and muscular student in a grey uniform asked her as he approached. His question broke her train of thoughts she was absorbed in. She tilted her head backwards and looked at the guy towering over her. He had a dark shade of green for hair along with yellow eyes. _He somehow looks intimidating._She thought to herself.

"Why I'm here?" she repeated the question. She paused for a while, as if hesitating and looked back up at Tsuchiura. _Should I tell him?_

"I'm waiting for my cousin," she replied before letting her eyes fall back to the ground.

"I don't meant to be nosey, but may I know his name? I might know him," Tsuchiura suggested politely. Her eyes never left her lap.

"…I forgot his name," she answered, articulating each word slowly, careful not to meet his gaze.

"What?! He's your cousin for goodness sake! How can you forget something like that?"

"I think you should head home. It's getting late," Tsuchiura advised, trying to sound as friendly as possible after his sudden outburst. She was trembling. Most probably in fear.

Shit. Was I that harsh? Tsuchiura smacked his forehead and continued, " Okay then, I wish you the best of luck. I'll be going then."

"EH! WA-IT!" she shouted, stopping Tsuchiura in his tracks.

"Yes?"

"You're Tsuchiura right?" _I think cousin mentioned him before_. _He plays the piano if i'm not wrong._

"Yea. Tsuchiura Ryoutarou. Bye then." He continued walking.

"I'm…I'm…Miki" she added shyly, but it was too soft for Tsuchiura to notice.

Outside the school gate, Tsuchiura stuffed his hands into his pockets. _Who exactly is she? Who's her cousin anyway? Most importantly, why does she know my name?_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Shimizu & Fuuyumi – **6.15 PM**

Fuuyumi's POV

OMG! OMG! OMG! I can't believe th-that-thaat Shimizu-kun actually asked me if we could walk home together when we bumped into each other at the staircase! I'm going to faint soon! Shimizu-kun's just right beside me…He seems so close yet we seem so far apart. I flitted my eyes to Shimizu-kun. He looked as if he was his own little dreamy world…As we descended from the stairs, a brunette sitting alone on a bench near the school's entrance caught my eye. What is she doing there? I bet she feels scared right now…Should I tell Shimizu-kun? It's hard to break the silence…

- - - -

" Sh-shimizu-kun, the-r-there's a girl sitting there by herself," Fuuyumi stammered nervously as she pointed to where the girl was and hung her head down, flushing red.

"Hmph…? Did you say anything…Fuuyumi-chan?" Shimizu's sapphire eyes slowly wandered to the direction she was pointing at.

"…Oh…a girl…"

Blushing furiously, Fuuyumi suggested. "Sha-sha-shall…we…go there?" Shimizu seemed to think for a moment before he replied "..Okay."

- - - -

" It seems like he's taking forever…" Miki glowered and trailed off as she noticed two students in a white uniform approaching her.

"If I remember correctly…cousin's uniform is white too…could that be him?" Miki muttered to herself.

"Erm…Hi there, are you waiting for someone?" Fuuyumi asked. Miki looked up at her with bored and bleary eyes.

"Yeaa…I'm waiting for my cousin." Then Shimizu appeared from behind Fuuyumi and stood before her. Miki's heart almost stopped when she saw his face. Omg. Is he an angel from heaven? I wouldn't mind to have him as my cousin.

"Who…?" Shimizu added as if on cue and looked squarely into her eyes.

"I dunno…"she answered and looked away in another direction, heat rising in her cheeks. His intensely blue eyes were beautiful. Shimizu then knelt down, leaning against his cello case for support and looked into her eyes again.

"It's okay," he assured her, a child-like smile spreading across his sleepy face. "Want us to wait with you?" Fuuyumi threw Miki a smile of hers and agreed.

"Okay," she replied a little more steadily, a smile parting her lips. I didn't know Shimizu-kun is good with children. I think he'll be a great father. WAIT. Ah! Fuuyumi went crimson red.

Shimizu's blue eyes fell onto the instrument case Miki was clinging on to. "Hm, is that a flute case? You like it very much, don't you?"

"Uh-huh" Miki answered confidently, "I love it very much." The awkward atmosphere was slowing fading away.

"How about playing us a song to return us our favour?" Shimizu suggested after a long, long, pause. Miki's butterscotch eyes widened in shock and she sweatdropped.

"Eh?! Can I say no? I'm…not that good at it"

"Erm, may I know your name?" Fuuyumi intercepted all of a sudden.

"Miki"

"It's okay, Miki, besides, what matters most is that you love your instrument and you play it with your heart. Right Shimizu-kun?" Shimizu nodded. Miki stared at her flute case uneasily, a wave of emotions washing over her. But she mustered her courage and opened her case to fix her flute. Slowly raising her arms out and adjusting her embouchure, Miki fixed a serious expression on her face, closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and played a part from the "Flight of the Bumblebee". The song started off shakily, but as it moved on, she regained confidence and played it to her best ability.

Her last note was out of tune, but she held it before letting the note fade away.

Out of the blue, a purple-haired student with long hair mysteriously appeared behind Shimizu and Fuuyumi. Applauding, Azuma scared the heck out of his two schoolmates and smiled as he commented on the girl's performance.

"Good job, little girl. But you need to focus on your tuning."

Miki placed her flute on her lap and curved her lips into a smile. "Thanks."

As mysteriously as he appeared, Azuma vanished into thin air. (A/N: lol)

_ _ _ _

As Tsukimori was packing his violin, an unfamiliar tone caught his attention, causing him to open the nearest window. "Somehow that reminds me of Kahoko Hino…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**6.20 PM**

Fuuyumi's pink eyes widened in shock and colour drained from her face as she answered her cell phone. "I'-m…Sorry, I…I…forgot…okay," she ended her phone call and exhaled wearily. After stuffing her cell phone into her pocket, she swiveled to face Miki and Shimizu, bowed and apologized.

"I'm s-sorry, I h-have family matters to attend to." Her eyes flitted upwards and Shimizu shot her his angelic smile that melted her heart like chocolate, causing her to hang her head down to conceal her reddened face. Miki smiled cheerfully, muttering thanks.

"I'll b-be going then, see you!" Fuuyumi said as she headed towards the entrance of Seisou Academy.

"Bye…Fuuyumi-san"

"Buh-bye!" Miki cried out as she waved.

**6.22 PM**

Silence fell over the two once more. Awkwardness started to set in as no words were exchanged.

"Um, may…I…?" Shimizu asked politely, gesturing at the empty seat next to the petite girl. Miki nodded her head.

"Shimizu-senpai…?" her voice faded away when she realized the blonde had dozed off beside her. She lifted her hand in mid-air, deliberating whether or not to wake the sleeping beauty. In the end, she withdrew her hand and watched Shimizu sleep. His blonde curls extending in all directions, Eurasian looks and most importantly his long eyelashes. It fascinated her. She felt that she was observing some entity from another dimension. However, good times don't last long.

**6.25 PM**

The sound of footsteps made her head swivel in its direction. In a distance was another student in a white uniform, his instrument case matching the colour of his blue hair. Who's he then? Miki pondered curiously, staring intently at the stranger, her manners all forgotten. The student noticed her and returned her a baleful glare, sending shivers tingling up and down her spine, and she started shaking Shimizu's shoulder in fear.

"Sen-pai…sen-pai?"

"W-wh-a-hat? Huh? I…fell…asleep?" Shimizu mumbled to himself as he ran his fingers through his blonde messy curls absentmindedly.

"Sen-pai…." Miki repeated urgently. Shimizu pivoted his head to his right and answered back woozily.

"You…found your?"

"No..No! Not that! Who is tha-t guy?" She asked in a panic-stricken tone and motioned him to look further in the distance. Shimizu showed her a baffled look and tossed her a smile when he saw whom she was afraid of. The familiar figure looked as intimidating and moody as always.

"Oh, that's tsukimori-senpai," Shimizu babbled as he rubbed his eyes. "He's okay."

Miki raised her eyebrow in disbelief. This person is okay? She thought. What?!

A ring tone sliced the air, playing some calming cello music. Shimizu fished his pocket to retrieve his cell phone.

"Oh!" he exclaimed monotonously. "Yes…I'll…Okay…Bye" Miki sighed.

"You have to go right?"

"Uh-huh."

Adopting a happy expression despite her tiredness, Miki thanked Shimizu for staying back after school to accompany her and how grateful she was. At that moment, Tsukimori walked past them.

"Hi Tsukimori-senpai," Shimizu greeted dreamily. Tsukimori merely nodded his head and continued walking on. Shimizu took a glance at Miki, and then looked back at Tsukimori. I guess something just clicked.

"Wait sen-pai, can you help me do a favour?" Tsukimori stopped dead in his tracks.

"What?" he replied in an irritated voice.

"Can you…" Shimizu left his sentence hanging and stood up. "Take care of Miki till her cousin comes?"

"Huh?"

Miki's mouth flung open. She tried to utter a word, but nothing came out. Her throat suddenly felt dry. Him? She gawked. Seeing Miki's reaction, Shimizu gave her a pat on the head.

"Please senpai." Although it was two words, it felt like Shimizu just placed two tons of pressure on Tsukimori. It was like he would no accept 'no' for an answer. The silence dragged on.

Could Tsukimori even say no?

Smacking his forehead, Tsukimori agreed reluctantly. Upon hearing a 'yes', Shimizu flashed Miki a smile.

"Thank you senpai."

"Whatever."

"Bye Miki. Bye senpai!"

Miki gulped silently. She prayed for time to pass in a blink of an eye.

**6.35 PM**

The atmosphere seemed to get chiller with Tsukimori. Although he had agreed to stay, Tsukimori tried to rack his brains to find a reason why he had accepted to do such a favour. On the other hand, Miki sensed that Tsukimori-senpai wasn't really willing or happy to accompany her. He didn't even look at her once. He just stood beside the bench, frowning to himself in silence. Miki did try to break the ice, but the barrier of Tsukimori's was impregnable. It was too cold and hard to break through. She then did what she did best. She lowered her head and stared at the ground.

**6.40 PM**

It was beginning to get really uncomfortable. Miki squirmed and wriggled in her seat like a worm. Several times she had tried to muster the courage to open her mouth to tell him, but all that came out was air. She couldn't bear it any longer.

"Um, ts-tsukimori-senpai, I _need_ to go to the toilet _now_," Miki said uneasily.

"It's really urgent!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chap Four

Tsukimori's brows knitted together as he guided her to the ladies. " Here. Be quick." He didn't want and never ever wanted to be involved in such _troublesome_ circumstances…and here he was getting himself into one. Geez, he thought.

"Thank You!" Miki uttered and showed him a grateful look, handing him her flute case before dashing into the toilet situated in Seisou Academy. Great! Miki though to herself happily as she realized that all the cubicles except for one was occupied and went in. Afterwards, she got to the sink, which was a little higher than she had expected it would be. Dang! She cursed to herself. With the ice monster outside waiting for her, she knew his patience would wear thin if she didn't act fast, and the monster would melt in fury. Desperate, she tiptoed as long as she could while stretching her hands to reach the tap. After several failed attempts, she managed to get her hands washed and practically danced with glee when she caught sight of herself in the mirror. Her gut twisted uncomfortably. _Something_ was wrong. She froze.

"Hey, Tsukimori, whatcha doing here?" a familiar voice snapped Tsukimori out of his daze. Leaning against the wall outside the toilet for support, he turned to the direction of that voice. It was Aoi Kaji, and he was holding a red violin case that, at one glance Tsukimori knew, belonged to its red-haired owner.

"Why are _you_ here?" Tsukimori threw back the question coldly, shooting Kaji a baleful stare. Kaji leaned against the wall next to Tsukimori and grinned. The violinist looked in another direction, ignoring kaji's gaze. Kaji cleared his throat.

"Fine, _ignore_ me,"Kaji shrugged casually before he took a step back and scrutinized his schoolmate from head to toe, folding his arms. A black flute case aroused his curiosity and he continued in a suspicious tone, arching his brow "I'm waiting for Hino-san, who are you waiting for, Tsukimori? You are holding a flute case."

Tsukimori's cold glare lost its iciness for one second before narrowing his eyes at Kaji and replying in a condescending tone. "It's none of your business."

But something flashed in Kaji's mind.

"If it's not a girlfriend, no offense, then……" Kaji trailed off suggestively, his eyes focused on Tsukimori.

"I'm not gay," Tsukimori retorted as a matter-of-factly.

"Hm, you are…" Kaji spoke again, and waved Tsukimori off when the violinist wanted to intercept. "Hm," he continued, "a professional flautist in secret?"

"No," Tsukimori replied curtly.

"What about…a…um…" Kaji's voice faded off as he racked his mind to think of something.

"Hey guys!"

The auburn-haired violinist walked out of the ladies, interrupting Kaji's train of thoughts, causing the blonde to give her a reply and a dashing smile in return.

"Hey!" Kaji called out, grinning from ear to ear.

"Um, Tsukimori-kun, I don't usually see you outside the restroom," Hino commented awkwardly, as she walked towards Kaji to retrieve her violin.

"Thanks a lot, Kaji-kun."

"No problem at all, milady." Kaji bowed in a gentlemanly fashion.

Then , seizing the opportunity, Kaji pointed silently at the flute case Tsukimori was holding behind his back. Hino tilted her head, puzzled. Seeing Hino's response, Kaji let out a defeated sigh and let his hands fall to his side.

"Eh ?! I didn't expect you guys to be here!" Hihara shouted two meters away, his loud and cheerful voice echoing the almost empty school building as he sauntered over to the group.

"It is the trend to hang out outside the toilets?" Hihara joked, ruffling his green hair absent-mindedly. Kaji managed a fake laugh while Hino smiled weakly. Grabbing the opportunity that just appeared, Kaji grabbed Hihara and whispered to him about his findings about Tsukimori and his guesses. The girlfriend part made Hihara sigh in relief. Ar least, he thought, it wasn't Kaho-chan. However, he was as curious as Kaji about the flute's owner.

"Hey, Tsukimori, the flute case's owner, care to elaborate? It's okay, as your sen-pai, I'll keep mum," Hihara ambled over to his junior, giving him a pat on the shoulder.

"Come on, tell us already, the suspense, it's killing _muai_!" Kaji chimed in.

Wearing a neutral expression, Hino tried to intercept and stop them. "Don't jump to conclusions, everyone."

But Hino's words were ignored and the two guys continued taunting Tsukimori.

"Hey, come on, you can tell us."

"Yeah, that's right. You can trust me and Hihara-senpai." Kaji nodded.

"Hihara Kazuki will give you his word that he'll keep quiet." Hihara offered.

"Come on, Tsukimori, you can trust us." Kaji added.

Finally, Tsukimori had enough.

"All right, all right."

Kaji and Hihara gave an exuberant yell and hi-fived each other energetically.


End file.
